


Blackout Knight

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S01 Drabbles [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Fights, Hugs, Hurt, Metahumans, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Short, Short One Shot, Villains, s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harrison stands up to Blackout, owning up to his mistakes as you and the Team watch the terror about to unfold.





	Blackout Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S01E07

“ _Hey_!”

The sound of Harrison’s authoritative yell jolts your heart. “You’re here to kill  _me_.”

“Finally, you show your face,” Farooq spits.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly eager to be killed,” Harrison retorts boldly.

“Neither were my friends.” The intruder’s eyes glow an electric blue.  _He’s charging up…_

“I know. I hurt a lot of people that night.”

Farooq, or Blackout as Cisco has dubbed him, advances on Harrison and as much as you want to jump in and throw yourself in front of your man, you are just as frozen as Cisco and Caitlin beside you.

“You died that night, too,” the villain says. A blinding and electrostatic zap flies through the air, blasting Harrison and hurtling him out of his chair. His body rolls across the cement floor and you let out a scream.

Barry, at last, speeds into action, saving the scientist from the final electrical blow and in a split second, he’s on the floor in front of you. You grab Harrison in a desperate cling against your chest and you feel his arms hold you tightly back.

Several feet away, Barry struggles with Blackout in their battle and you don’t have the courage to watch. You just cling to your boss, your boyfriend, your life, and mutter to him - to yourself - that everything is going to be okay… even though you aren’t one hundred percent sure of the truth behind it. Maybe if you hug him closer that’ll make it true…


End file.
